


【九泽】耍赖是小孩子的特权 下

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 17





	【九泽】耍赖是小孩子的特权 下

*双洁擦边球 有33九x17泽和33九x32泽

Summary：未成年（？）性行为+制服+微角色扮演+微脱离双洁

#魂穿 无前戏

解析：

18泽自己弄的时候上头了传到九泽做爱现场，被不明真相的九哥拉着干了一顿，委委屈屈还被九哥丢着自己解决，九哥一边谈心一边哄完人之后给人送回去了，结果32泽醋了拉着九哥当人体按摩棒。

on.

性器顶端的马眼不断渗出透明的液体，颤颤地沿着茎身流了下来，温热湿滑的东西流的指缝里都是。邱锋泽不停的上下套弄，无暇去感叹世界上怎么会有这么舒服的事，脑袋里像被灌进了滚烫的岩浆，灼烧带来的不仅是痛感还有灭顶的快感。

心里对失控的行为不住的害怕，身体却像中了邪一样，无法停止动作。毫无章法的抚弄，正是这种杂乱的摩擦激得他扬起头，妩媚的声音脱口而出，黏答答的液体糊了一手。快感像是酥麻的细制砂糖一样缓缓的融进了滚烫的血液。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

“这就射出来了？”温热的鼻息喷洒在耳畔。

邱锋泽眯起眼睛，感受着不同寻常的酸麻。高潮后的无力感仍萦绕着他，属于成年人的沙哑声调盘旋在空气中，悠悠的溜进了邱锋泽震耳欲聋的心跳声里。好奇怪，不但身体酸胀不已，像是有什么东西捅在两腿间，又湿又热的液体从那里滚落下来。

“那我继续了”唇瓣温柔的贴上来，柔软的触感更是让邱锋泽直接当机登出。在我是谁我在哪我在干什么的思考之后，邱锋泽挣扎起来。而深知男友调皮的陳零九把其视作了挑衅。把住腿弯，狠命的抽插起来。邱锋泽哪里受过这样的对待，脚趾都蜷了起来，他满脸潮红，张着嘴急促地喘息着，看样子已经爽得神志不清了，随时可能高潮。

修长的手指接住留下的淫水，指腹轻扫，就着湿滑的液体在邱锋泽的肚子处打起了转，有意的划过被顶出形状的皮肤，弄的邱锋泽眼角湿凉一片。

每当后面的东西狠狠碾过内部的某一点时，身体就像是要化掉一样，前面挺的笔直。那样汹涌的情潮不知比自己抚慰性器要舒服多少，甚至令人害怕。

接连不断在脑中绽开的烟花让邱锋泽瞬间失去了思考能力，情欲饱满的叫床声里掺杂了惊愕。身后的人似乎对他的表现十分满意，温柔的低笑几声，湿润的舌头舔进口腔，上颚被舔弄着，迷迷糊糊中邱锋泽似乎觉得这股气息格外熟悉。

他想开口求那个熟悉的声音放自己一马，不要再做这种事情，身体却又舍不得这种新奇的快感。好不容易对方放开了他的嘴唇，他嘴张开合上半天，居然连请求对方停止都做不到，只有连自己听了都觉得羞耻的甜腻叫声从嘴唇里溢出来。

邱锋泽被操得上气不接下气，哽咽着断断续续地尖叫出声，蜷着就往床沿缩。对方似乎注意到了他可怜巴巴的小动作，轻吻上他额角，指尖顺着脊背流连“是不是做过头了”那人喃喃着。

体内大肆进出的东西停下来，要命的快感也随之骤停，穴口被撑开的撕裂感越发明显，邱锋泽眼眶一酸，贝齿咬住下唇忍耐，最后还是没忍住，呜的一声把头埋进了人的臂弯。

“太……太大了……很涨”邱锋泽像个试用商品的顾客一样给出了点评，支支吾吾颤抖的声音暴露了他对未知的恐惧。

“噗”今天意外的纯情啊，眼角哭得通红的人在他怀里一抖一抖的，真是很可爱啊。

邱锋泽又打了个激灵，体内的东西突然跳动了几下，又变大了一点，看不清脸的人似乎在偷笑，周身都散发着温柔的气息。

邱锋泽气不打一处来，但这副身体的状态并不适合干架，甚至连吼出气势都困难。他好看的眉头搅在一起，竭力抑制着声线里的哭腔，想来软的恳求男人把那个东西拿出去或者是让它变得小点。

“那个……太大了”

陳零九又像是听见了一个大笑话，做爱多了难道反而想来点清纯的口味吗？陳零九舔了舔人的颈窝，手顺着胸膛一路下滑，抓住了邱锋泽高挺的性器，调笑着“你的也不小，可惜用不上”

邱锋泽的大脑完全登出了，脑部被高密度的信息量击中，手颤颤巍巍的摸向结合处，尽管他再怎么骗自己，他现在也不得不承认，那根埋在他体内跳动着的，是属于另一个男人的性器。

陳零九的舌头勾过邱锋泽黏糊的指尖，还煞有其事的砸吧了嘴品尝腥鲜的东西，“这么主动？”

邱锋泽这次是真的被吓哭了，断线的眼泪止不住，哭到肩膀都颤抖，呻吟破碎成一段一段的夹杂着奶味的哭嗝。完全不是用来做那种事的地方贪婪的吞吃着别人的性器，明明意识已经爽的像是达到了高潮，可是身体却死死卡在欲望边缘射不出来。

“不要了……呜……不要”前面明明一次都没有被摸过，可热乎乎的液体滴滴答答的流个不停，身体内部的温度带着轻微的刺痒感爬过被侵犯的入口，一直浸到身下的床单上。性器的根部被温热的掌心掐住了，邱锋泽长叹一声，头皮发麻，淤积在里面的爱液却半点都流不出来，快感盘绕在体内迅速生长。对方显然在这种事情上是个老手，另一只手的拇指稍微用了点力，搓揉刚才还在流出爱液的小孔。略有些粗糙的肌肤摩擦着顶端，连性器的内部也感受到了指纹的粗糙触感，像是全身都在被侵犯一样。

湿热的嘴唇贴上来，霸道的夺取他口中的空气，清爽的气息，邱锋泽眯起了眼。

“锋泽……”

邱锋泽被操到有几分失神，混沌的神智敏感的捕捉到了自己的名字。

“等等……你说……啊啊……不…啊…要…停…啊啊啊啊啊啊”邱锋泽忍不住哭叫出来，声音发抖，被打战的牙齿咬成碎片的句子末尾还带着浓重的鼻音。全身的神经末梢都在顶点徘徊，下一秒圆溜的瞳孔就失了焦距。

等他回过神来，眼前已经是午夜微蓝的光线，还有某张熟悉又陌生的脸。

“陳……陳零九……”邱锋泽确信自己没有认错，轮廓是深了些，眉角和薄唇构成的线条也越发锐利。邱锋泽把手从棉被的包裹里解救出来，指尖抚过陳零九柔软的睫毛，与藏在后面的眼睛四目相对。不知道为什么，他嘿嘿的傻笑出声，知道是陳零九以后，心里那种无底洞似的害怕像是被一块蜜膏严严实实的堵上了，只留下甜的发腻的气息在空气里若有似无的飘荡。

做爱的时候邱锋泽做出再怎么荒谬的事陳零九也能全盘皆收，因为邱锋泽是不一样的，他们从不需要为在对方面前露出陷入情欲的痴态而烦恼。但是邱锋泽清纯的像是没开过荤的小男孩，天真的触碰，纯良的话语，聪明如陳零九，马上意识到了事情的脱轨。可这……何止是脱轨——简直就是要在平地开捷运啊。

“内个……锋泽…现在是几几年啊？”

“…”果不其然听到了荒谬的答案。

彼时还是中二少年精通各种少儿文学的邱锋泽几乎只用了三秒消化这些消息，不过平行世界而已，在这个世界里就算他们当众裸奔也轮不到他管。话是这么说——然而他还是被吓哭了，牙齿咬着下唇不让它发抖，鼻子一抽一抽的，像是被丢弃的小狗一类的。邱锋泽猜这个表情要是出现在他17岁的脸上估计还能和可爱擦上一点边，而现在——估计也只有陳零九能目不转睛的盯着他不放。

邱锋泽踌躇了一下，一副若无其事的样子，抓起身边的布料装作擦汗，抹了抹眼睛，滚烫的眼角碰上一块绞在一起的布料……是…蝴蝶结。邱锋泽突然反应过来，看向手中那件明显小了一码的衣服，幹。

对于一个正处于青春期，连撸管都是第一次的少年来说，要让他理解什么是情趣确实有些麻烦。对于被一群道具侍弄了整晚的成年锋泽来说，这只是一个让他很羞耻又有点兴奋的小把戏，对少年而言，他此刻的大脑一片空白，只有一行字以报纸头版头条的形式不断重复。

两个脑子卡到的人不知道问哪个学妹借了水手服，V领短裙，而且这两个人中有一个还是未来的我。邱锋泽脑袋发烫，脏字又从嘴里冒了出来。

“乖 跟我讲讲你那边的情况 我会想办法让你回去的”

平行时空的产生本身就来源于蝴蝶煽动一样的细枝末节，也许是邱锋泽的步子快了一秒，也许是他在陳零九怀里多赖了一秒……这种事完全没有头绪啊，被窝里的氧气耗尽，邱锋泽迫不得已抬起头来大口呼吸，“……就…我们一起约去唱K……”

“然后你很早就走了…”不太情愿的补充道。

离开的时候，笑的眼睛都弯了，根本就是谈恋爱了。即使这样，同班少女泛滥的花痴都快淹死人了，邱锋泽忿忿不平的想。

看到陳零九若有所思的表情，邱锋泽意识到，方才的语气，竟然和被丈夫冷落的少妇一样幽怨。

“我才不在乎，反正我不喜欢你”邱锋泽又补充道，眼白也跟着翻了上去。

陳零九愣了一秒，眉间短暂聚起的纹路很快被温和的笑意覆盖：“嗯这个我知道。”

没来由的，邱锋泽觉得自己像做错了什么一样，涌上一股歉意，“我……我是说，我，现在的我，和那个世界的你，我们不会做这样的事”这个世界的陳零九要比他认识的陳零九好多了，懂得很多的样子，对人又很温柔，长得也好帅。这样说来，自己喜欢他也不是很难理解。

陳零九敲了一下又出神了的人，“总之……你在来到这里之前在干嘛？”

邱锋泽当然没脸说，整个人烧得通红，眼珠子提溜提溜的乱转，过了很久才缓缓的开口“睡觉……”

“哦”抿人可不会因为灵魂换了就失误，“舒服吗？”

邱锋泽傻乎乎的点了点头，发现不对的时候已经晚了，他只能把自己发烫的脸颊塞进被子。陳零九几乎憋不住笑声，看向床上那团攒动的身影，眼神里除了温柔还有些复杂的情绪。这个明亮开朗的邱锋泽，还要独自一人走过一段布满荆棘的路。邱锋泽在酒后露出的脆弱，是他在顽皮面具下最柔软的一面，可陳零九并无意告诉他一切的走向。陳零九叹了口气，命运这种事，岂是旁人能左右的，谁知道如果他更早陪伴他，一切还会不会走到现在这样呢？顺手拽过旁边的枕头压在邱锋泽身上，“应该再做一次就可以回去了”

“那……”邱锋泽抱着枕头，脸上还有未褪去的潮红，眼神里有无法遮掩的一线期待。

另外一个枕头也被拎起来砸在邱锋泽脸上，挡住了闪闪发光的狗狗眼。“头有点痛……先去洗澡”末了陳零九在邱锋泽失望的目光里带上卧室的门。

头有点痛这种烂借口，简直能和因为扶老人过马路迟到一决上下。而邱锋泽似乎就是这些烂借口的发明者，丝毫没有怀疑陳零九到底是哪里痛。

门外哗啦啦的水声很快响起来，邱锋泽把自己团在被窝里，陳零九都发话了，他好意思不走吗？下面的东西又挺起来了，邱锋泽双腿紧紧夹住性器，难受的磨蹭着，呜咽的小声抽泣，黏腻的水流的满腿都是，身体却好像还期待着什么更刺激的，完全没有高潮的迹象。邱锋泽咬着床单，自己抱着膝盖张开双腿。他的指尖抚弄着湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，轻松地把整根手指都埋进了湿软的后穴，插了没几下身体里就挤出了更多的黏稠液体，湿热的穴肉也抽搐着咬紧了那根细白的手指。

被好好调教过的身体，新手那些笨拙的技巧只会徒增欲望罢了，邱锋泽显然对自己的身体被别人干透了毫无知觉，一下下戳弄着自己，眼泪却不争气的滴在床单上。陳零九是坏蛋，他一点也不温柔，在哪里都一样，他都不会喜欢我，就是平时再怎么嘴硬说不在乎陳零九，一想到那人以后身边会是别人，而自己还被讨厌了，心里又是一阵纂痛，呼吸都开始不流畅了。

门板发出几声迟疑的敲击。

“呜……走开……我可以”

而那头像是没听见他的回答，径直打开了门，沐浴过后的清香和蜷在床上吞吃着手指的人形成了鲜明的对比。陳零九稍低的体温掩上邱锋泽颤抖的睫毛，给滚烫的眼皮降温，语气是能掐出水的温柔“现在的情况你可能没办法一个人应付呢”

“我才不需要你帮忙”邱锋泽哭的声音都沙了，泪珠在被单上留下一摊深色的水洼。

“怎么了？难受的话我帮你弄”逞强的邱锋泽，看得陳零九心软了一片，爬上床，把人抱进怀里。

那具身体一靠过来，邱锋泽就想把整个人往他怀里送，这是不可抗力。得了便宜还卖乖的人儿心满意足的蹭了蹭。

陳零九凑近他，睫毛在泪痕干涸的脸颊上扫过，邱锋泽的心跳的很快，全身的血液都沸腾起来，左边的肋骨的内部轰鸣不停。

“我很喜欢这里的你，你很吵，但我总是愿意听，你眼睛里绽放的每一次光芒，都会刻进这里”陳零九点了点自己心脏的位置。

“我不知道那边的我发生了什么，但是我知道，不论在哪里，我一定会爱上你”

邱锋泽看上去楞楞的，脸颊又鼓起来“那边的你才不会这么和我说呢……也许你想错了。我并没有你想的那么喜欢你。”

“你的心意我也不能确定 但是我的 我很清楚 那不是什么朋友之间的关心 那是炙热滚烫的爱”

“可……”邱锋泽还没开口的就被打断。

“如果你一定要我说出个所以然来”陳零九无奈的笑笑。

“大概就是太阳应该在天上，树应该在土中，桥应该被架起，鱼应该在水中，雪应该是白色的，火应该是红色的。而邱锋泽，就应该和陳零九在一起。”陳零九像是被自己恶心到了一样，转瞬又想到了什么，眯着眼睛笑起来，那种直击心底的暖意，是专属邱锋泽一人的温柔。

邱锋泽晃神，似乎有点羡慕这里的自己了。他支支吾吾了半天，竟是又诚恳的问了一遍“那我 我喜欢你吗”

陳零九似乎轻叹了一口气，邱锋泽的嘴唇被盖住了，没有舔舐和撕咬，只是单纯的肌肤相碰，干涩的唇瓣似乎要擦出火花，滋啦一下电的邱锋泽头晕目眩。

“现在知道了吧 如果这样的亲吻都想要 就是喜欢了”

邱锋泽涨的通红，紧紧抓住陳零九的衣角，细若游丝“不明白…”

“所以……所以再来一下……这次一定会明白的”

陳零九的呼吸越靠越近，那串缠绵的吻最后温柔的落在了邱锋泽的眼角，“等你回去 亲多少次都可以”

“真的吗？”

“我保证 只要互相喜欢 做什么都可以”

邱锋泽吞咽了一下，要来了，他把自己拱进陳零九的怀抱，理智气壮“那……那你帮我弄，要不是你，我早就回去了！”

陳零九架起发颤的人，额头相抵“遵命”

被慢慢挑逗到情动，这具身体似乎早就习惯了这样的爱抚，色气的凑上去迎合陳零九的动作。陳零九即使在这样的时刻，都时刻注意着他的情绪，如果说他自己的触摸像是在身体上燃了一把火，陳零九就像是缓慢的往那处灌水，饱涨的感觉一波接一波的传来。邱锋泽的喉咙呼噜噜的发出颤声，像极了撒娇的猫儿。陳零九低声笑到，沙哑的嗓音愉悦的哼着，无孔不入的钻进邱锋泽的脑袋，像是要让他的大脑先享受高潮的快感。

那里因为刚才邱锋泽肆意的开拓，还很柔软，陳零九的手指一抵上去，就被贪婪的包裹了。很快，内部就开始一跳一跳地发疼，被搅弄的肠壁也变得湿粘起来，摩擦着手指发出让人脸红心跳的，沾了情液吸吮肉体的响亮声音。性器没怎么被摸，现在也滴得一塌糊涂，棉被包裹下是一片粘腻的泥沼，按摩敏感点渗出的透明爱液和兴奋过度漏出来的精液混在一处，连囊袋底部和充血泛出浅红色的会阴部分都沾满了颜色暖昧的液体。

邱锋泽难受的哼哼唧唧，明明……明明身体都被做成这样了，为什么……还只用手指。即使隔着一层布料，邱锋泽也能清晰的感受到陳零九的粗大，尾椎骨处的布料似乎变得格外粗糙，小声的呻吟很快转为只有气声的喘息。

“零九…零九…嗯…捅一下里面…拜托……好痒……呜……”

身后的东西似乎又大了，后穴里手指加倍努力的动作带来了剧烈的情潮。

“回去之后你要什么都可以”

内部要命的瘙痒感盖过了羞耻，已经习惯了情事的身体，越是被挑弄就越是想要和原来一样的待遇。即使不知道这具身体被怎样地开发过，因为从没有经历过，也不知道要怎样才算是诱惑，反而怎样羞耻的内容都可以轻易说出口。

“求你……求你……进来……要粗的”陳零九的手指大力戳按着被湿热内壁包裹的小肉芽，邱锋泽对压制性的情欲放弃抵抗，像是从内到外被烙上对方的痕迹一样。不得已之下，他只能带着哭腔一连串叠声叫起放浪的话语。

“真是……”陳零九捂住脸，邱锋泽真是害人不浅。

有点粗暴的辗转摩擦片刻，然后转而啃咬他线条干练的下颌，邱锋泽睁大了失神的双眼，瞳孔深处绽开一点异色的亮光。意识消失之前，他努力低下头，对陳零九绽放出一个大大的微笑。

要……刻在心里啊。

那家伙闭着眼在高潮的余韵中呜咽了半天，然后很是不爽地哼了一声，从这声音的纠结程度来看，现在占据身体的确实是他的邱锋泽。

抽出黏糊糊的手指，忽轻忽重的咬上邱锋泽微张的唇，麻麻痒痒的，灵巧的舌钻入口腔，上颚轻划过，邱锋泽没来由的浑身一震，电光火石般的快感如电流瞬间穿过全身，又重新回到那感官集中的一点上，舌不自觉地与他的攀缠上，互相的吮吸逗弄。唇齿相交正到缠绵的时候，邱锋泽忽然推开他，眯着眼睛问：“你们接吻了？“

“……”陳零九还没来得及回答就被大力掀倒在床上，下一秒邱锋泽翻身跨坐在他身上，手法熟练的拉开陳零九的睡衣，滚烫的性器刚从衣物的束缚里释放出来，就被邱锋泽的后面满满当当的吞了进去。邱锋泽改成爬在陳零九身上的姿势，双手撑在陳零九的胸膛上，扬起头和他接吻。这与其说是接吻，不如说是在消毒，舌头细细地舔过口腔内部每个角落，牙齿锐利边缘刮过所有能碰触的位置，像是要完全消灭另一个自己留下的痕迹的，非常有气势的吻。虽然从感官上来说不算特别愉悦，那副认真又卖力的样子还真是可爱。

“真是可爱”陳零九像是看到了什么捍卫自己领土的小动物一样。

“别把我当成他”邱锋泽立起身子，用自己的乳尖摩擦着陳零九的嘴唇。

“当然 我需要的不是能让我放下电动的人，而是能陪我一起打电动的人”陳零九被邱锋泽的乳尖挑逗的抬起头，张开嘴抿住上下乱颤的可爱肉粒。

“嗯……别说那么恶心的话……”胸前的敏感被温热又粗糙的舌苔来回拨弄，邱锋泽环住陳零九的脖子，发出满足的叹息，下身难受的晃动着，想给自己带来一些快感。

陳零九有一下没一下的拨弄着邱锋泽的发丝，他明白邱锋泽藏在内心深处的不安感，即使被荆棘划出的血痕早已痊愈，扎进肉里的疼痛仍然刻骨铭心，下次，等我去荆棘里拥抱你吧。

邱锋泽卖力的挑逗着陳零九，没想到人还是出神了，惆怅的表情让邱锋泽一阵诽腹。邱锋泽舔弄着陳零九上下滚动的喉结，双腿环上他的腰，脚尖在他凹陷的后腰上画着圈，抬起屁股色情的收缩着肠壁，嫩肉裹着陳零九的性器吸吮。

邱锋泽抬起陳零九的下巴“我说……你 干 我”转而压住陳零九的手腕“不然就把屁股抬起来给我干”

陳零九眉头一挑，下身狠狠一顶。揽住软下的腰把他固定在自己的大腿上，开始了激烈的抽送。他的阴茎每次抽插时都能带出大股大股的淫水，邱锋泽胡乱的叫着，肌肉由于太过紧绷开始剧烈地发抖，前面哆哆嗦嗦的吐出液体。

“你要干我 用后面干我吗？”陳零九扣住邱锋泽的手心把他压在床上，戏谑的看着人被干的满身潮红。

邱锋泽一个劲地流着眼泪和口水，哭的呜呜咽咽的。听话的配合着他抽插，扭着腰胯吃着陳零九的肉棒，大有一副我就用后面干你的样子。

陳零九也不在意，掰开白皙的双腿，用力擦过邱锋泽的敏感帶，每一次插得又深又重，邱锋泽像是被操坏了，生理泪水流的满脸都是。一波胜过一波的情欲终于把两人送上了高潮。

“下次还干我吗？”陳零九在邱锋泽昏睡过去之前留下一句话。

邱锋泽已经睡着了，陳零九却拿着手机笑个不停，水手服真是好东西。嗯……这张是餐桌，大腿张开，底下是没有穿内裤的，翘起的欲望把短裙撑高，咬住蝴蝶结，表情媚惑。这个是浴室。邱锋泽浸在浴盆中，摆出猫在走路的样子，其中有几张是坐在干净的浴盆里自慰射精的照片。被舔过的乳头支起，被粗糙的质地刮蹭，那隔着薄薄的衣物凸起形状，裙底下的性趣因热潮而高高立起，弄得短裙都往上翻了。

不说了 去洗冷水澡了。

————————————————————————————

陳零九你不馋他身子 你太监（x  


  


  
  
  



End file.
